sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Pope
| birth_place = Cleveland, Ohio, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Burbank, California, U.S. | resting_place = Forest Lawn - Hollywood Hills Cemetery | nationality = American | other_names = Anthony Mozdy Anthony Mozoy | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1977–2004 | spouse = Patricia Lentz (m. ?–2004; his death) | children = 3 }} Anthony Pope (March 22, 1947 – February 11, 2004), also known as "Anthony Mozdy" and "Anthony Modzy", was an American voice actor.http://articles.latimes.com/1999/jan/01/news/cl-59399 He was born in Cleveland, Ohio and was known for providing the voice of Furby in English and five other languages. He was also the voice of Goofy for 11 years garnering 17 Gold and Platinum records. His voice is prominent at Disneyland on several rides, as well as in the JumpStart products by Knowledge Adventure. Personal life and death Pope was married to actress Patricia Lentz; together they have three children. He died on February 11, 2004 from complications of leg surgery at the age of 56 in Burbank, California. He was buried at Forest Lawn - Hollywood Hills Cemetery. He was survived by his wife and three children. His daughter Marcella Lentz-Pope is an actress. Filmography Anime * The Adventures of Mini-Goddess - Gan-chan * Ai Yori Aoshi - Fish Vendor, Kaoru's Grandfather * The Big O - Gisang * Cyborg 009 - Commander, Dr.Herschel * Digimon Tamers - Zhuqiaomon * Dinozaurs - Additional Voices * Hello Kitty - Papa * Heat Guy J - Mauro (1st Voice "replaced by Steve Kramer after his death") * Mao-chan - Sorajirou Tsukishima * Rurouni Kenshin - Kaishu Katsu * Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School - Master Tessai Onizuka * S-CRY-ed - Chief * Vampire Princess Miyu - Tonbi * Ys OVA - Klaz Non-anime * I Am Weasel - Boy, Cousteau (episode "Deep Sea Tour") * Care Bears (DiC series) - Frostbite (only in "Forest of Misfortune/The Magic Mirror") * Disney's House of Mouse - Geppetto * LeapFrog - Mr. Websley and Professor Quigley (4 DVDs, as Anthony Mozdy) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series - Danny * Power Puff Girls - K.A.R.R. * Pole Position - Additional Voices * Spider-Man - Boris * Sport Goofy in Soccermania - Sport Goofy * SWAT Kats - Additional Voices * The Jetsons - Additional Voices * The Transformers - A3, Wreck-Gar * What a Cartoon! - Junior (episodes "Look Out Below" and "George and Junior's Christmas Spectacular") Film * Akira - Colonel Shikishima, Mr. Nezu, Yamagata; Additional Voices (as Anthony Mozdy) * Cats Don't Dance - Al * Galaxy Express 999 - Unspecified Role (New World Pictures Dub) * Gundam F91 - Leslie Arno * Hurray for Betty Boop - Coffee Shoppe Boss, "Indy 500" Announcer, Mirror, Ringmaster, Additional Voices * Mobile Suit Gundam Trilogy - General Revil * Metropolis - Shunsaku Ban * Spaced Invaders - Lieutenant Giggywig * Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Goofy, Zeke "Big Bad" Wolf * The Little Fox - Karak Video games * Monopoly Party - Mr. Monopoly * Kingdom Hearts - Geppetto * JumpStart Kindergarten - Mr. Hopsalot, Various * JumpStart Kindergarten Reading - Mr. Hopsalot, Various * JumpStart 1st Grade - Frankie, various characters * JumpStart 1st Grade Reading - Frankie, Various * JumpStart 1st Grade Math - Frankie, Bookworm. * JumpStart 2nd Grade - Edison, Various * JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain - Various * JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island - Flap, Various * JumpStart Math - Edison * Diablo II - Elzix * Disney's Villains' Revenge - Out * Ace Ventura: The Case of the Serial Shaver - Shickadance Other * The Emperor's New Groove (Disney's Storyteller Series) - Narrator * The Lion King: The Brightest Star - Cheetah (read-along cassette story recording) * Teddy Ruxpin (read-along recordings) - Newton Gimmick * VR Troopers: The Next Generation - Batbot, Ghostbot (Voice Overs) References External links * * * Category:1947 births Category:2004 deaths Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Male actors from Cleveland Category:Burials at Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Hollywood Hills)